Walk Me Home
by horsea
Summary: Uru is having a down day at work, while Shindou is there to comfort her.


**Title:** Walk Me Home  
**Author:** You're looking at her.  
**Fandom:** Shiawase Kissa Sanchoume  
**Rating:** PG; fluff rampant.  
**Pairings:** Shindou/Uru  
**Summary:** FLUFF, K. Uru is having a down day at work, while Shindou is there to comfort her. _Baaw._

A/N: This is for a friend of mine as an early Christmas present. I'm kind of rusty, but I hope you enjoy it, bb! Italics mean thoughts obviously. Enjoy._  
_

It was just a normal day in the shop. Nothing special was really happening. Ichirou was falling asleep as usual, and Shindou was feeding him so he could stay awake, _as usual._ Nothing really was different today, but for some reason Uru couldn't get her mind off something. It showed as she kept dropping dishes, misplacing orders, and generally just being really clumsy.

It was obvious Shindou was getting mad. If only he knew the reason Uru was behaving the way she was.

Her hair was a mess from the lack of sleep she'd had, and from all the messes she'd had to clean up today. When Shindou approached her, a rough, unhappy smile plastered on his face, Uru was about ready to cry.

"What the hell is your problem kid? You're slacking today."

She wiped some sweat off her forehead, head pounding before she could answer. "Oh, it's nothing! I just, uh... I've got some things on my mind. No worries, I'll just--"

And as usual, Uru made a boo-boo. Just as she was about to go back to work, she slipped on the floor she had just moped, landing flat on her butt.

Today really was just _normal_.

Shindou could only sigh at her clumsiness. All Uru could do is curse herself, hating how clumsy she could be sometimes. Her thoughts were really starting to get the best of her.

"Look, if whatever is on your mind is causing you to be this clumsy at work, why not get it off your chest?" Shindou rather, ordered, than offered. "So what's wrong with you today? You look like you had an hour of sleep."

Looking up at Shindou sheepishly, Uru managed a sigh, holding her forehead where she could feel it pounding. "...Is it really that obvious?" Shindou shook his head 'yes', as if it was such a stupid question. Uru sighed again, placing the dish rag she was holding in her hands on a nearby table. She hated how obvious she was when things were bothering her. She couldn't help but feel nervous telling Shindou of all people, afraid he would simply laugh at such a trivial problem.

"...It's just my mom. I really miss her, so I went for a visit last night. I wanted to surprise mom, so I didn't call her or anything, but when I arrived she was so... happy. Happy like I wanted her to be. That smile was the reason I moved out. But as the night went on..." Uru trailed off, sighing again, still keeping a firm grasp on her forehead. "I started to realize, I wasn't really a part of her life anymore. She was... happy. Without me. We didn't even talk that much; most of the night I stared at her and my step-dad talking. I just... I can't get it out of my head. I'm sorry to burden you with such a silly problem!"

Shindou only remained quiet, which made Uru even more nervous than she already had been. As sweat dripped from her hot, clammy forehead, she waited for him to respond. _Just say something already!_ was all she could think. This guy really was weird. Weirder than Ichirou, if that was even possible.

Finally, he spoke. "That's not a stupid problem; the only thing that's stupid is that you're thinking about it. When you work, you're supposed to be so concentrated on it, that you forget about it until it's time to go home. I know it's like that for me--" he stopped himself. "Well, you know what I mean. Try concentrating on work a little harder and you don't have to worry about your problems."

Uru wasn't really sure how to respond to that. In his way, he was being really kind to her. She knew deep down Shindou was a really good guy; besides all his love for cakes. A small pink flush rose to her cheeks as she responded, "Yeah, you're right. I'll do that, thanks!"

And again, just as she was about to walk away happily, she slipped and fell on the floor again, only this time it hurt. It _really_ hurt. When Uru went to look at her ankle, she noticed it was bruised and twisted. _Uh oh..._

"Looks like you twisted your ankle. Great job... here, I'll help you up," Shindou offered his hand to Uru as he pulled her up off her feet. Uru wasn't able to walk on her right foot where she twisted her ankle, but with her arm wrapped around Shindou, she was able to get around. He offered to take her to the hospital, where she could get treated. He stayed with her the whole time, making sure she was okay. He even left the shop in Ichirou's hands! Now that was a big step.

When all was said and done, a cast on Uru's foot so she was able to walk, and a crutch underneath her left arm, Shindou even offered to walk her home.

On the way home, Uru could only thank Shindou for all he had done. She really didn't deserve any of it, did she? She was even blushing the whole way home.

Though the real reason for her rosy cheeks, could possibly be from the fact he held her hand all the way back.


End file.
